mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skull26374
Hey there, and welcome to my talk page. Please make sure you use correct grammar and whatnot. Also, remember to sign your posts. HAI YO WOW Tabz Iguana-Iggy TEH RANDOM REQUEST Hey Cantaloupe RETICULATE THOSE SPLINEZZZ Have you heard? Banner HEH HEH HEH Hi, Broccoli sry for bein' annoying sry for bein' annoying Drama-Files Gadgets Your-Rhonda-Box-Future-Thing ''"MySims Reality!" Shiny User Infobox . Yo! Dawg, You's Gotta Know That G-f's in Da Houoo-u-ssss-eh! Reality Elimination Sounds Cool What's up, rock star? PLEASE LET ME HELP WITH U AND GAME-FANTATIC Reality Elimination MySims Reality! Well, then Mistah Missy Miss Mornin' Please don't put me in Dramamanman's banner. About Dramaman. Hi. I'm Paul-D, Dramaman's best friend. Just tellin' ya, but he's never been childish on this Wikia. I've reviwed all his edits for the last month. And I would pick him to be an adninistrator anyday other than Game-fanatic. He told me he asked you to make his banner instead of BlankyXP because he wants to make freinds with ya. --Paul-D 22:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I they are on a screenshot of the boardwalk. The same one with summer on it. -dentface Yvette Edit Block Why is Yvette under edit block ? Please get back to me. -Dentface UZZZZ Uh, yeah. Sure. Dramaman said he was gonna start helpin' the MSK (DS) charcters, and thier pics. And also, my twin goes in the Same class as him, he's trien' ta make an account to. He is, apperantly, his worst enemy. He checks them out to, just to screw him up. And, also, Dramaman said he wants to make up with you, and also for you to delete that Yveete better than yours thingie. He's sorta down after being told he couldn't be promoted. He's not gonna log back in unless either BlankyXP returns, or his banners are ready. I don't think he's ever been so down ): --Paul-D 22:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Agents Boardwalk Pic } – } TALK } sorry sorry about the previous message i was trying to make a word bubble. from : Dentface Boardwalk Pic Game-fanatic and I were looking for a boardwalk pic to put on the MSA location page.If you have info please share it. thanks : Dentface Images Totaldramaman's sister is the one that buggs you. I saw it from that Security Camrea I put near his computer. He noticed that he had mean massages on his talk so he wrote the cantoloupe poem. His sister is also mean to Neural777, and changes the Yvette pic. So there is no need to be mean to him anymore. --Paul-D 15:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Typo Category I found a typo category and could you please delete. The category is Category:Violet. thanks Dentface Hai Vandalism JayJay, the Jetplane. That's me! New MSA characters!!!!!!!! I saw that banner you found. Nice job! I found some new characters to they are Preston and Paul the Yeti! I also found MSA pic for nova and a better one for zoe. --Dentface Part-A! HI I found this sim guy you know his name he's in agents. Thanks:Dentface